


Sugar, Spice, and Gunpowder

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: My Mafia AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, Daddy Kink, Gun Kink, Knife Kink, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Only for minor characters tho, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Underage - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony Stark is the Boss of the world's most renowned Mafia gang. He is the scariest, meanest, most violent, and powerful man on the entire planet.Peter Parker is his baby boy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: My Mafia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573336
Comments: 51
Kudos: 595





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my Mafia AU! You guys have no idea how long I’ve worked on this. This one will be filled with chapters, head canons, little drabbles. I’m so excited! I will update tags as needed

The young boy whimpers, face covered in splatters of blood. His eyes are wide, his curly hair an absolute mess. He’s shaking, terrified. And Tony has his gun aimed right between his eyes.

Now, usually, Tony is more of a ‘Kill them and move on’ type of man. But this kid, with giant brown doe eyes and hair that was just made to be pulled… Tony is curious.

“What’s your name, kid?”

Tony watches the kid take in a shaky breath, confusion flash over his face before he seems to think ‘fuck it’. “P-Peter, sir. Peter Parker.”

Tony nods. Peter. How cute. “What are you doing here, kid? You his son?” He points his gun at the now dead millionaire on the ground, who’s blood is splattered all over Peter’s face.

The kid shakes his head, a terrified sound coming out of his mouth before he starts to speak again. “N-no sir. He hired me. To-to be his-his-his sugar baby. Sir.”

Tony smirks. He probably had no idea Osborn had pissed off the most notorious Mafia gang in the entire world. “Are you even old enough for that, kid?” He points the gun back at Parker.

Peter shakes his head; fear must make him more honest than he should be. “N-no, sir. I’m f-f-fourteen, sir. I turn fifteen next month and-and-“

“Did he know? That you’re fourteen?” Tony cocks his head to the side. He watches the kid start to nod desperately.

“Yes, sir. He knew. He wanted-wanted “a younger one”.

Tony’s mother always told him not to play with his food. But this kid is just so fun to play with. “Why did you do this, kid? Why’d you sign up for this?”

The kid whimpers, and he shakes his head before letting out a shaky breath. “M-my Aunt and Uncle d-died, sir. A few months ago. I didn’t want to go into the system, and-and I had to m-make money, sir.”

Tony steps forward. The gun presses into the kid’s cheek. “Did you like him? Your sugar daddy?”

The kid shrugs, and honestly Tony is impressed he had the balls to. “Th-this was the first time I m-met him.”

Tony quirks an eyebrow. “Are you a Virgin, sweetheart?”

The kid shivers at the pet name. Or maybe it was the question. Tony doesn’t know. “Yes, sir.” His voice stopped stuttering. Interesting. “I’m a Virgin, sir. I haven’t even kissed anyone before.”

Tony hums, eyes darkening slightly. He cocks the safety off, pointing It between the kid’s eyes. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t blow your pretty little face off?”

Tony expects the scared little boy to piss his pants. Maybe fall to his knees, beg for his life. Maybe he would just start crying and crying until he couldn’t cry anymore.

But he doesn’t do that. The kid grabs the gun by the barrel, giving it a soft kiss. He didn’t try and push it away. Tony is more surprised than he has been in decades.

“You shouldn’t kill me, daddy.” And damn if that didn’t make Tony’s cock twitch. “You should keep me. I have no family, no one will come looking for me.” The kid kisses down the barrel, getting closer and closer to where the bullet come out from. “I’d be a good boy, daddy. I’ll do everything you say.” He puts the gun in his god damn mouth. Tony watches the kid lick the underside of the barrel, enthralled. Who the hell is this kid?!

“Do you know who I am, kid? I’m Tony Sta-“

“Stark. The world’s most feared Mafia Boss, sir.” A trail of spit connects the hard metal to the kid’s lips.

“Then why the hell to you want to be kept by me?” He moves the gun back, so Peter can’t reach it.

Peter gives him an adorable smile, looking way too innocent for a boy covered in the blood of a dead man. “I can die here, alone, scared and cold and a poor little boy.” He steps towards Tony. Tony doesn’t get scared, but this kid is getting to him. “Or, I can spend the rest of my life—as long or as little as you decide it lasts—in the lap of the most powerful man in the entire world. Why wouldn’t I want to be kept, sir?”

Tony stares at him for a long time. Then he turns the safety on his gun and puts it away. “Pepper says I need to stop making messes for her to clean up. But you’re one pretty mess.”


	2. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tortures a rat in Tony’s mist

He knew there was something about Peter that wasn’t quite right. Not when he tried to seduce the world’s most notorious mafia boss in the entire world.

But honestly, Tony had had no idea. None at all. Because his baby boy, his sweet angel, his little darling. His love is the most sadistic person Tony has ever met. And he’s met a _lot_ of sadistic people.

He fell in love so hard, when he didn’t think he could love anything ever. It makes him... feel nice.

Right now, his love is growing and growing, watching his baby boy.

You see, Tony had caught a rat. A rat who was selling his secrets to the highest bidder. He honestly doesn’t understand how someone can be so smart that he hides under Tony’s radar, yet so dumb as to do this.

He was going to do the usual. Torture any information out of the man he can, kill him, try and salvage what he can.

But then his sweet, adorable, perfect baby boy. His amazing little genius, he asks—no, he _begs_ —to punish the man.

“Please daddy, he hurt your feelings! I don’t like that. I wanna punish him daddy.”

Well... Tony doesn’t usually tell his baby boy no. So he didn’t.

And that’s how he got here, smirking at the scene. His baby boy on his knees, stroking the rat’s cock, licking it occasionally.

Watching his baby boy is turning him on. Watching the man’s fear spike ever higher with every stroke; _that’s_ making him feel high.

“Please s-sir, i didn’t a-ask him to, _please_ -“

“Are you saying my baby isn’t hot enough for you? Isn’t appealing enough? Not pretty enough?”

Peter pouts, lower lip starting to wobble. “I think he doesn’t like me, daddy!”

“N-no, Wait, that’s not-that’s not what I meant-“

“So you _are_ enjoying my boy? You memorizing how his sweet little mouth feels? You gonna get your nasty, disgusting, traitorous cum all over my sweet little angel’s face?”

Peter gasps, pulling away in pretend disgust. “Icky!”

The man outright _sobs_ , desperate to do whatever it takes to keep himself alive. “I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_! Please, please sir, I’ll do whatever it takes to make it right!”

Peter stands up, hands roaming the other man’s chest. He sighs heavily, pouting over at Tony. “You’re mean, daddy. You’ve ruined everyone else for me! Look daddy, I’m still _soft_. It’s not fair.” He pouts.

And Tony does look—he is soft. His perfect little angel. The same boy who can cum simply because he sucks daddy off and is allowed to hump his cute little baby cock against his clothes. But not when he’s in the lap of another man, grinding against his cock. No. Because his baby is perfect.

Tony tsks condescendingly. “You can’t even get my little slut hard, Quill? He gets hard when the wind is just right, but grinding against your abs and pushing his ass back on your dick, he’s still soft. Pathetic.”

The man sobs brokenly, shaking with fear. He’s begging nonsense now, and Tony knows it’s time. “Do it, my little flower.”

Peter giggles and pulls back, going over to the table full of ‘toys’. He grabs a knife, and goes back over to the traitor. He suckles on the head of his dick, using his free hand to stroke the man. “Daddy says I get to do whatever I want to you. Are you gonna cum for me, mister? I _love_ making men cum. It’s so easy, you know? Even when they don’t wanna cum, it’s just so _easy_. It’s my favorite thing in the whole wide world that doesn’t include my daddy in it.”

The man is jerking his hips up into the tight ring of Peter’s fist against his will, tears falling down his face.

Peter ignores his tears, continuing on. “Daddy says I’m addicted to cum, but I think he’s wrong. I’m addicted to my _daddy_. That’s all.”

Tony can’t help but preen, pride coursing through him. His baby is so perfect.

“No, if I was addicted to cum-“ the man whimpers, balls tightening, shaft twitching. He’s about to cum. “-then I wouldn’t be able to do this-“ and he takes his knife, slicing a clean cut along the shaft, taking it off.

The man goes very quiet for a moment. And then the pain and realization suddenly hits him, and he starts to screaming like the most annoying banshee on the planet.

Tony tsks, crossing his arms over his chest. “Silence him baby, he’s giving daddy a headache.”

Peter giggles, getting in the man’s lap and shoving his now detached appendage down the man’s mouth and throat. He’s still screaming, but it’s muffled and he’s gagging more than anything else. “Oh daddy, can I play just a little longer? Pretty please?”

Tony hums, nodding fondly. “Sure baby boy. Just make sure to kill him after you’re done playing.” He relishes in the man’s screams.

Peter spends another 45 minutes or so playing with his toy before it’s all used up, and, now bored, slices the man’s throat. He giggles and turns back to Tony, little cock now half hard. “‘M all bloody, daddy! He made me all messy.”

Tony palms himself through his suit pants, humming with eyes half lidded. “He did, baby. You want daddy to clean you up before I fuck you?” He growls the last part, smile menacing.

Peter falls to his knees, pouting up at Tony. “Daddy I need your big fat cock in my mouth _right now_. Please daddy? His cock was so _boring_ daddy, it didn’t make me feel good at all!”

Tony only smirks, threading his fingers through his angel’s bloody hair. “Okay baby. You can suck daddy’s cock. But don’t cum yet, okay? Daddy has a surprise for you later~”


	3. Don’t Touch What Isn’t Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to see how loyal his new recruit is. His baby is more than willing to help. The after math is...not what Peter was expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pretend cheating, violence, Blood, torture, domestic violence

Tony smirks at Steve, giving the new guy one more once over. Or well, he isn’t new. He’s just new to Tony’s inner circle. “Alright, Lang. So you’ve proved yourself competent enough to get in the same room as me.”

Scott Lang nods his head once, hands clasped behind his back. “Yes sir. I’m a great shot and a better theif. I would make a valuable asset.”

Tony waves him off. “Yes yes, you wouldn’t be alive if you were invaluable. What matters to me is _loyalty_.”

Scott looks up at this, clenching his jaw. He doesn’t speak out of turn though, something Tony appreciates.

“Cap here took a bullet for me, a few years ago. So I stole him his Bucky from Ross’ crew and now they both will do anything for me. That’s _loyalty_. Widow killed her sister for me when she was planning to kill me first, that’s _loyalty_. Hulk here quit his coke addiction cold turkey because I asked him too, that’s _loyalty_.” He turns back to Lang. “What makes you loyal? What do you owe me? What would you do for me?”

Lang is shaking a bit at this point; not because he’s scared but because he now desperately wants to prove he’s good enough for Tony.

“I’ll let you prove it to me. You guard my boy for a month, keep him safe. Prove to me you’ll do something as boring as watch a college student go to class for a whole month, and you’re in.”

~

It takes almost the whole month. But five days until Lang is officially recruited, it happens.

Peter pulls Scott into his room, smiling shyly up at him. “Mr. Lang, I- I just wanted to say… I wanted to say thank you. For watching me so closely, and for taking such good care of me!”

Scott smiles, chest puffing out in pride. “Well that’s alright kid, no need to thank me. Just doin’ my job,” he says; preening.

Peter purrs. Too easy. He falls to his knees, putting his hands on Scott’s belt, licking his lips and batting his eyelashes.

Scott’s breath hitches, and he shakes his head. But he doesn’t make a move to push Peter away. “You shouldn’t do that. Boss would be angry.”

“I won’t tell him if you don’t,” Peter lies.

Lang bites his lip before he nods, pulling his hands back.

Peter smirks and pulls the belt loose, letting it fall to the floor. He smiles as he pulls Lang’s pants down, seeing how small he is! It’s adorable, really. It’s bigger than Peter’s baby cocklette, but it’s maybe four inches. Maybe. “Oh, sir! Look at how big you are, is this all for me?”

Scott hums happily, and his cock is now fully hard. “Yeah baby, all for you. Why don’t you put your pretty mouth on it, huh?”

Peter giggles, stroking his cock before licking the tip and batting his eyelashes. “Okay Mr. Lang! Talk to me while I do, sir?”

Scott nods, fisting Peter’s hair. “God baby, you’re so pretty. It’s a wonder everyone around here can keep their hands to themelves.”

Peter smirks and slurps Scott down, bobbing his head up and down. He’s giving it his all; he does love sucking cock after all. It’s not exactly a mouthful though; it doesn’t even hit the back of his throat unless Peter hurts his nose by pressing so far into Scott’s pelvis.

He has to fight the urge to pull back when he hears the door click open. He knows his daddy is watching, now.

“ _God_ , that mouth. No wonder Stark keeps you around. Worth your weight in gold, is what you are. God fucking damn, oh god, I’m close now honey, gonna swallow it all? Gonna choke on it?”

Peter laughs, which Scott must mistake for choking because he moans and fucks his hips forward.

And then Tony clears his throat. “You, your mama must not have taught you right. Don’t touch, what isn’t yours.”

Scott pulls out so fast it actually kinda hurts Peter’s throat a little bit, and he pouts up at his daddy. “He was just about to give me his cum daddy, you made me do all that hard work and you won’t even let me have the treat first?”

Scott looks back at Peter, understanding and betrayal on his face. He looks ready to murder Peter.

Tony laughs, walking in like he doesn’t have a care in the world. “I’ll give you a better treat later, baby boy. Right now, daddy has some business to attend to.”

“You set me up! This isn’t fair, you knew I would-“

Peter stands, placing a hand on Scott’s chest. “Knew you would betray my daddy? Knew you would prove you aren’t a loyal person? No, Mr. Lang. You were supposed to push me away. It was a test, and you failed.”

Peter gasps as his face snaps to the side, cheek stinging.

It goes dead silent, and the tension is palpable. Fear and regret a bitter taste on his tongue from Scott. Anger and barley restrained violence simmering underneath Tony’s skin. Disbelief and readiness to attack when ordered from Steve and Bucky.

Peter lets out a small giggle, eyes burning with fire as he turns back to Scott. “Oh, Mr. Lang. You and I are going to have so much _fun_ together, these next few days.”

“No, please, I’m sorr-“

“I was just going to shoot you and have it over with,” Tony says, smirking at his baby. “But I guess Peter can have some fun with you for a while.”

Scott sobs, realizing how big his mistake was. “No-“

“Bucky dear? Would you take Mr. Lang down to the basement?” Peter asks, walking over to his daddy and letting himself be wrapped up in those strong arms. “Chain him to the ceiling. And don’t hurt him; I want all the fun for myself and my daddy.”

* * *

Peter pulls back, wiping blood and sweat off his forehead. He’s _covered_ in blood, because he’s been at this for hours.

Tony sits in the corner, eyes dark as he watches over his baby torturing Lang. It turns him on as much as it makes him proud.

So far, Peter has done all the work. He put on brass knuckles and beat Scott black and blue. He put car jacks to his nipples and electrocuted him. He whipped him for ten minutes straight—Tony lost count of the lashes.

Now, Peter is working on the hand that slapped him. He started with a nail through the palm, to keep him still. And now, he’s just finished pulling all of the fingernails off. He needs a break.

“Daddy, I need a minute please. I’m tired.” He pulls the pliers down, relishing in the noise of Scott wailing and groaning behind him.

Tony hums and pats his lap, smiling as his baby instantly falls into him. The Mafia boss wraps his arms around his kept boy, kissing his forehead. “You’ve worked so hard, my love. I’m so proud of you.”

Peter purrs under the attention, trying his best to keep any blood off his daddy’s suit. “Thank you, daddy.”

Tony smiles and runs his fingers over the welt on Peter’s cheek. He sighs in anger. “I can’t believe another man left his mark on you. Completely unacceptable.”

Peter nods emphatically. Letting other men use his mouth is allowed, and teasing other men is a game they both like to play. But getting fucked and leaving marks is for daddy only. His skin belongs to daddy, his hole belongs to daddy. No one else is allowed.

Which is why anyone who leaves a mark on Peter—which Scott is the first—must die.

Tony hums and kisses Peter’s swollen cheek. “Daddy will replace it, darling. No one else is allowed to leave bruises on my baby.”

Peter shifts uncomfortably. He doesn’t know what ‘replace’ means, and he’s a little afraid to ask. Instead, he kisses his daddy’s chest, cuddling more into him. “Thank you daddy. I think I’m ready to get back to work.”

~

After breaking Scott’s fingers and then cutting them off, Peter decides Scott has been punished enough, and leaves the rest to his daddy.

Tony wasted no time in removing this piece of scum from the earth.

Now, Peter kneels on the bed, freshly cleaned and naked, waiting for his daddy.

Tony comes out of the bathroom, hair gelled back and suit pristine. He must be going somewhere.

“I’ll make this quick baby, I have a meeting with Steve and Bucky about finding someone to replace Lang. Give daddy a kiss.” Tony leans down so Peter can reach.

Peter smiles, relaxing. He doesn’t know why he was so nervous! He leans up and closes his eyes, pressing his lips softly to Tony’s.

It all happened so _fast_.

One of Tony’s hands wraps around Peter’s neck to keep it still—and to ensure it doesn’t break. The other slaps Peter across the cheek, completely covering the healing bruise.

Peter cries out, hand coming up and pressing gently to his cheek on instict. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut, expecting more hits to come.

Tony coos and pulls Peter’s hands away, kissing the knuckles softly. “I’m sorry angel, I’m sorry to cause you pain. But I couldn’t have someone else’s mark on you, you know that. It wasn’t a punishment though, you’re my very good boy. Promise daddy isn’t mad at you, okay?”

Peter slowly opens his eyes—or tries to. The side that Tony hit, his eye won’t open. He must have a black eye now.

Scott hadn’t hit him all that hard. But Tony hit him _hard_. He tastes blood from a split lip, and where Peter bit his cheek. His nose is throbbing, his eye is swollen. Peter can only imagine how bad he looks.

Peter nods quickly, not daring to make eye contact. “Yes, daddy. I understand.”

Tony nods and kisses the top of Peter’s hair. “My sweet angel, so perfect for me.” A knock on the door. “Come in!”

Peter’s hands go to cover his crotch, his nakedness suddenly bothering him. He looks up in time to see Steve and Bucky.

“Are you ready, boss?” Steve asks. His eyes flit to Peter, before back to Tony. He does this every time he enters the room; checks to make sure everything is in order.

Everything must be in order.

“Yes, I’m ready now. Is Natasha posted outside the door to watch over Peter?” Tony walks out the room, behind Steve, who gives him affirmation.

Peter watches them go, and sees Bucky pause as he’s closing the door. He looks at Peter’s black eye, and he looks… angry? Peter can’t tell, because Bucky shuts the door before he gets a chance to study it further.

Peter swallows thickly, as he hears the door click shut. He curls up under the covers, silent tears racing down his cheek into the pillow.

He thought if he was the perfect boy, Tony would never hurt him. But now… now, he’s questioning it, questioning Tony’s ‘love’ for him.


End file.
